


Conviviality

by MarissaMischief



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarissaMischief/pseuds/MarissaMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Dom, and Chris are celebrating the anniversary of Muse. Later in the night, Matt and Dom celebrate something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conviviality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Belldom attempt

A blonde man stepped out of the shower, drying his hair while humming a tune. He walked into his room and started putting on a nice suit, when he saw that his smaller dark haired lover was still sound asleep in their bed. They had been in a band along with Chris, who roomed with them for nineteen years, and today was the bands anniversary. The blonde man smiled, walking next to the sleeping pile on the bed.

“Wake up love, today’s a big day!”   
The man didn’t stir. Feeling mischievous, the blonde smiled even brighter as he went to go grab an air horn, not remembering how it got there in the first place, and pushed down on the button for a few good seconds. 

“Bloody hell!” The smaller man jumped up, but was caught in the sheets, and tumbled to the floor.   
The blonde went into an uncontrollable laughter, he clinched his sides as he cried out, 

“You should have seen your face!” He reenacted his lovers face. 

“Dom, what the hell was that for, and why are you dressed fancy?” The dark haired man pouted. 

“Oh Matthew, you forget every year.”

“Erm, oh it’s your birthday, yeah?” Matt’s tone sounded excited and pleased.

“Nope keep guessing.”

“Oh I know! It’s our one year anniversary!”  
Dom pinched the bridge of his nose, but couldn’t help giggling, 

“Nope that’s tomorrow love. Today is the nineteenth anniversary of Muse, and we have a party to be going to!”  
Dom helped the younger man from the sheets.

“Oh yeah, anniversary.” Matt looked down.   
Dom pulled him close, tilting Matt’s chin up, and gave him a long kiss on the lips. When he finally pulled away, Matt was pouting again. 

“But it’s still mourning!”  
Dom walked over to the curtains and pulled them back, Matt shielded his eyes as light poured into the room.

“Actually its three o’ clock and the party’s at four, so get ready love.” Dom walked out of the room, giving Matt’s butt a small smack as he left. Matt whimpered

 

\--

“You look handsome” Dom beamed as he fixed Matt’s tie. 

“Not as handsome as you my dear!” Matt exclaimed. 

“Oh you two can be all romantic tomorrow. Today is the day that we all celebrate.” Chris smiled at the couple, as they all gave a group hug. 

“You know it’s funny, I don’t even remember how Dom and I hooked up.” Matt rubbed the back of his neck. Dom nodded in agreement. 

“Hey Chris, do you remember what happened?”  
Chris’s eyes went wide, the question made him feel nervous. 

“Yeah I remember perfectly. You two blokes were dunk off your arses. We were playing a song at the party, whilst Matt, you could hardly stand, let lone sing. It was an embarrassing ordeal, and when the song ended Dom came up behind you and tackled you to the floor. You two rolled around giggling for a while, somebody whistled ‘you two would make a great couple!’ Dom you made a seductive smile at Matt, and attempted to stand up, crashing on your arse a few times, then picked Matt up bridal style. You got a few more hollers from others at the party, one person asked, ‘Where are you guys going?’ And Dom that’s when you replied ‘To take our relationship to the next level.’ So yeah.” 

Chris ended abruptly, a slight blush on his cheeks, while Matt and Dom looked clueless. 

“Then what happened?” They both asked.

“You made love and whatnot.” Chris’s blush intensified. 

“What! Did you come up and watch us?” Matt scoffed. 

“No,” Chris looked down, “you guys were very loud. The whole party could hear you…” 

“Oh.” Dom went pale. 

“And we…we invited the same people to this years party.” Matt said with horror. 

\--

After a few hours of Matt and Dom begging to cancel the party, they had finally been convinced by Chris to go. Dom and Matt made a vow not to have any drinks during the party, to keep from embarrassing themselves any more.

“Alright gentlemen, we’re here!” 

Chris guided the other two out of the limo they were in. They stood at the doorstep of the two story Victorian style house owned by Nicholls, their fourth band member. He let them use his house for any party’s they wanted to throw.

Nicholls opened the door before they could knock.   
“Hey guys, come on in, what took you so long?” Nicholls had a party hat on, and donned a huge smile.

“Traffic.” Chris said, as he and the other two walked inside holding hands. Nicholls nodded in understanding.

The room was decorated to the extreme; however nobody was in the room. 

“Oh no.” Dom fought back a giggle, already knowing what was about to happen. 

“Surprise!”

Everybody at once popped out from behind furniture. People were going crazy, throwing confetti in the air, and doing frivolous dances. 

“Morgan Nicholls, I think you’ve outdone yourself this year!” Chris exclaimed as he put his arm around Nicholls shoulder. 

Dom turned towards Matt, and noticed that his eyes were watering up. He squeezed Matt’s hand. 

“Matt love, you okay?” 

“Yes, yes. It’s just that all of this is overwhelming, how far we’ve come since starting this whole band jig. It’s unbelievable.”

Instead of replying, Dom pulled Matt in for a long hug, before being interrupted by Chris. 

“Ready to start the party?” 

“Hell yeah!” The two cheered together. 

\--

The band played along to Undisclosed Desires, while Matt danced in a seducing manner and pointed at Dom. Dom giggled as he drummed away. The band had been playing for a few hours, and decided it was time for one last song. 

“This is the last song of the night, and I would like to dedicate it to Dom. As many of you know tomorrow is our one year anniversary,”   
People in the crowd smirked at the memory of the last Muse party, 

“We have been together this long year, and I wouldn’t want to be with anybody else but you. So here’s to you Dom, you cheeky bastard!”

The crowd went “Awww,” Dom ran up to Matt and jumped on him, kissing his neck. He followed Chris to go sit in the crowd. Nicholl’s handed Matt an acoustic guitar. After a bit of tuning, Matt went right into singing, while Dom watched with glistening eyes. 

Hold you in my arms   
I just wanted to hold   
You in my arms

My life, you electrify my life   
Let’s conspire to ignite   
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

But I’ll never let you go   
If you promised not to fade away   
Never fade away 

\--  
Matt and Dom broke their vow and were drinking their hearts out, both had lost count of how much they’d drank. Chris shook his head as he watched Matt fall flat on his face, and Dom pointed while laughing. Most of the people had left the party, leaving just a few to laugh at the couples antics.   
Nicholls walked up behind Chris.

“Will they need the upstairs room again?”

Chris blushed, “I’m sorry Morgan, I’m going to get them home.”

“I’ll call the limo.” Morgan laughed. 

Aside from Matt falling a few times on the way to the limo, getting home wasn't a problem. Chris unlocked the door to their home, and helped the two into the house. 

“Mate, that thing you did back at the party that was bloody brilliant!” Dom giggled while leaning on Chris.

Matt hiccuped. “I don’t even know what I was doing!” 

“Um I’m going to leave you two alone.” Chris muttered. 

“Where are you going?” Dom pouted.

“Out.” 

Chris left the house while muttering about going to get some chips while Dom guided Matt to their room. 

“Just me and you!” Matt sang in his falsetto.

“And your bloody erection!” Dom pointed and giggled.   
\-- 

“Fuck!” Matt bit his lip as Dom stroked his length at an unbearably slow pace.  
Dom knew he was torturing his lover with his pace, but he wanted to make it last. 

“Dom, please I-” Dom interrupted Matt’s pleading.

“Shh, I know what you want love.”   
With a smirk, Dom began to thrust his member into Matt, while using the same slow pace.

“Oh god Dom” Matt moaned out, as he clinched the bed sheets.

Dom trailed his fingers along Matt’s hips, and kissed his neck. This action got a few more moans from Matt, which pleased Dom.

In an attempt to satisfy his needs, Matt arched his back to angle himself so that Dom went deeper inside him. Dom finally gave in and started moving faster, until he finally reached the blissful spot that made Matt scream and convulse. Dom threw his back in pleasure as he finished and came inside his partner’s warm   
entrance. 

“Dom!” Matt screamed in pleasure, his heart beating rapidly.

They both fell back on the bed still shuddering, as they held on to each other. Matt kissed Dom on the tip of his nose. 

“Hey Dom?” 

“Yes love?” 

“I just wanted to say-” Matt was interrupted by a hiccup as he was still slightly drunk while Dom giggled, 

“This really has been the best year of my life. And really, I wouldn’t want to-”  
Matt looked flustered when he hiccuped again. 

“ Wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else.” Dom finished the sentence for Matt, and stared into his eyes with a loving expression.   
They kissed one last time before falling asleep, still holding on to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> The lyrics in the story is from the song "Starlight"


End file.
